


Accidental BJ

by SuzuyaSquad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, haematophilia, i thought this fandom needed some more weird hate-sex stuff, this doesn't really have a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaSquad/pseuds/SuzuyaSquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lol so I think that these two might end up fucking after a fight at some point or at least I want to see that.  Anyways, I was lazy about world building so:<br/>The 104th division is being made to do chores around the tradinging camp, and Jean and Eren have been told to clean out the stables.  They have gone to a storage room to fetch supplies when they get into an argument about Eren's abilities concerning Titan slaying, Jean believing he has none.  Eren goes on to inform Jean that Mikasa has a thing for Annie, and besides, why would she ever like a horse-faced asshole like Jean? Mild violence ensues.  Plus smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental BJ

Jean stared at Eren. "The fuck did you just say?"  
"You heard me." Eren smirked.  
Jean's face twisted into a growl as he leapt at Eren, tackling the boy to the ground. "Ow!" Eren exclaimed as they hit the ground, struggling under Jean's weight as the taller boy tried to catch ahold of his struggling limbs. "Get the fuck off!" Eren drew back a fist and struck at Jean, who dodged and returned a punch of his own, crying out when his hand hit the bare floor where Eren's face had been. Eren took advantage of the boy's momentary lapse of concentration and lunged forward, tearing at the Jean's sweat soaked clothes, forcing him down in a tangle of limbs and fury. He punched Jean, knuckles connecting with the boys face, the already flushed skin darkening further into a bruise. A small trickle of blood leaked out the corner of Jean's mouth. "Aw, did you bite your tongue?" Eren grinned, giving Jean's face a mocking caress.  
"Shut up, Jaeger!" Jean bit at the boy's derisive fingers, drawing blood and a gasp of pain, and slammed his knee into Eren's stomach, causing the boy the release a choked groan and crumple. Jean once again shoved Eren down, a crazed grin on his face and bloodlust in his eyes, sweat dripping from his hair onto Eren's prone body. He reached for the boy's neck and suddenly Eren came alive, slamming his palm into Jean's face, causing a sharp cracking noise that both boys knew to be the sound of Jean's nose breaking. Red flowed from Jean's face, coursing down and staining Eren's hand, body, clothes, and flushed face, a face that was alight with victory and glee.  
Anger twisted Jean's features, and he grasped at Eren's neck, squeezing and choking, as he thrust his knee into Eren's crotch, certain that that pain would wipe away the smug look on the boy's face and win Jean the fight. Wait, something wasn't right...  
"Ahh-gh-" Eren gasped, Jean's knee grinding against his tented erection, the force sending bolts of pain and pleasure coursing through his body. He moaned, his head slamming back involuntarily, as the pressure on his groin increased.  
Jean stared in shock at the red faced, panting boy below him, uncomprehending in the face of the moans elicited by the pushes of his knee. The sweaty, bloodied brunette was shaking beneath him, and Jean found himself heating up. As the boy's head flung back again, Jean dipped his own head down and slowly licked the seductively arched curve, tasting the salty skin. Eren keened at the hot warmth against his throat, his hands fisting into the shirt of the blond above him, pulling Jean closer as he instinctively rocked against his leg.  
The moans of the shorter boy were unbearable to Jean, who began himself to pant at the sound. His pants turned to bites against Eren's tanned skin, causing sharp gasps to be thrown from the boy's mouth. "J-Jean- ha-" Eren shuddered as the warmth of their blood mixed on his skin while Jean's mouth made its hot and violent trail from the base of his neck to taste the underside of Eren's jaw, then moving to wetly nip at Eren's ear. Eren's eyes flew open wide. "Oh, god, Jean, ah!"  
"Fuck," Jean gasped, completely aroused by Eren's reactions. He himself was flushed and desperate, his eyes clouded and lustful.  
Angrily he noticed that the bites on Eren's neck were already starting to close up, and bit down harder, wanting to leave a lasting mark on that damn shifter. Eren moaned and thrashed as Jean's teeth bit in deeper before he shifted tactics, his mouth making a wet journey from the base of his neck to his chest. "Wait, what are you do- wha!" Eren choked as Jean latched on to his chest, making circles around his nipple with his tongue before biting at it, pulling gently with his teeth. Eren let out a sharp cry and shuddered, panting as his eyes glazed over and movements slowed.  
He moaned quietly, let out small cries with every last push of Jean's slowing knee. "Wait... stop, no more... I can't..."  
Jean stopped in shock as he felt the wet heat against the leg where Eren had been so desperately grinding the moment before. "Did you just... come?"  
Eren's face, already flushed with pleasure, turned redder with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Shut up! You're the one who who started it! Besides, you got turned on watching me!"  
"Did not! Who would get turned on by watching a stupid suicidal bastard like yo- ugh!" Jean's eyes widened as Eren placed a teasing foot on the hardened bulge at the crotch of the boy that still hovered over his battered body.  
"Well, at least there's something about you that's honest." Eren grinned, and Jean jolted at the sight. The boy was sweaty and flushed, hair a mess, with a trail of blood running down his face and bites and bruises marking the left side of his neck and shirt wide open at the neck revealing further damage, all lying beneath him with a foot on his cock.  
Jean's mind went blank, and he made no protest but rather moaned softly as Eren pushed him off and back against a wall by his foot, leaving Jean splayed half upright with his legs spread, unconscious of the begging expression on his face.  
Eren took a hazy pleasure in the fact that Jean had become a mess of arousal and slowly crawled on his hands and knees to settle himself between the boy's legs. He looked down the shaking and defenseless body, white shirt so damp it was see through, and stopped at the erection painfully stretching the boy's pants. He felt a sudden urge to touch it. Licking his lips, he reached out and slowly palmed the length, hearing Jean groan and feeling a slight movement against his hand. "T-touch me..."  
Eren gulped, and slowly unzipped Jean's pants, revealing underwear wet with precum. "Ahh, Eren..." Jean's head had tilted far back with his eyes closed and was shivering slightly. He let out a gasp as Eren slowly peeled off the pants, allowing Jean's member to spring free. Eren leaned closer, entranced by the sight. His breath brushed against the flushed arousal and Jean shuddered at every waft of air. "Oh god Eren please," Jean begged.  
Eren opened his mouth and slowly stretched out his tongue, delicately licking the shaft. "Ah!" Jean thrashed, clenching his hands into fists. Eren licked again, more slowly, and this time flicked his tongue at the tip. "Oh god," Jean gasped, slapping a hand to his mouth to stop the moans as Eren mouthed at the tip, then gently took it into his mouth. Taking the muffled swearing from above as encouragement, Eren bobbed his head lower, taking more and more of Jean into his mouth. Out of curiosity, he gently scraped his lower teeth against the underside, causing Jean's whole body to convulse, and he gasped as Jean roughly took hold of his hair and thrust into the boy's mouth. Eren choked, and Jean pulled out immediately. "Oh fuck, Eren, sorry, I'm sorry."  
Eren, still on his hands and knees before Jean, turned his head and coughed, desperate to stop his gag reflex. Now he knew what to expect, and so again took Jean into his mouth, this time taking the boy even further down his throat and sucking, forming a vacuum around the hot length. Jean once again lost control, leaning on to his knees as his body curved over Eren, taking hold of the boy's back and shoving his cock deeper. Eren didn't choke this time, but rather moaned as the heady scent of Jean's arousal filled his senses, the vibrations from the sound shooting through Jean's body.  
"Fuck," Jean groaned as he senselessly thrust into the unresisting mouth. "Fuck, Eren, I'm gonna-"  
Thick cum poured down Eren's throat, surprising the boy still trapped by Jean's hands, which were locking him in place and forcing him to swallow. "Hah," Jean's grip released, and Eren collapsed to the floor, cum dribbling out of his mouth. His vision was blurred by tears of both pain and arousal. "More..." He half moaned, shaking his hips, before realizing what he was begging for. He jerked away hurriedly, mortified at the thought. Instead, he reached for his own pants, unbuttoning them quickly so he could take care of his desire before he begged HORSEFACE of all people to fuck him.  
"Eren," Jean moaned, still in a post-orgasm daze, pulled Eren to him and kissed the boy, their tongues intertwining as the taste of the other filled their heads with cloudy desire.  
"Ah, Jean! So close," Eren gasped, frantically thrusting into his hand, dying to come before he realized how much he needed the other to fuck him. "Jean... Jean..." White cum spilled into his hands. Eren sighed and collapsed against the other boy, too overcome with bliss for his knees to support him.  
The two had kneeled together for what seemed like mere moments when they suddenly heard a banging on the door.  
"Hey, Eren, Jean, is that you in there?" It was Connie. "What the hell are you two doing, you're supposed to be helping us clean! Stop fucking around, you lazy asses!"  
Jean and Eren jumped apart, guiltily looking at the mess they themselves had made.  
"Holy shit."  
"Yeah."  
"We never speak of this again."  
"Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

> What would have happened if Connie hadn't come in~ hmmm~  
> Anyways, I hope you got some sort of enjoyment out of reading this.


End file.
